narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sajin (Genin)
is a genin-level shinobi from Sunagakure and a teammate of Mujin and Mijin. Personality Sajin is rather disdainful, given his silent belittlement of the actions of the other potential chūnin. He also seems to hold a grudge against shinobi from the Hyūga clan, being visibly annoyed by being in their presence and frequently scowling at them, showing great anger while doing so. He is shown to be very selfish and amoral, willing to go to great lengths to succeed in his goals. During the Chūnin Exams' first round, to so eager to pass, he attempted to sabotage the other contestants and even sacrificing one of his own teammates. At the same time, his single-minded drive for success also causes him to be reckless, not thinking things through as his actions ultimately resulted in his team's disqualification. Appearance Sajin has long brown hair with two bangs falling out over his forehead protector, thus framing his face. He has an orange line running across the bridge of his nose. In terms of attire he wears a yellow scarf around his neck, a dark shirt with a grey triangular pattern and beige shorts. He also wears bandages around his lower-legs and arms, along with black fingerless-gloves. Abilities Sajin is capable of creating letters out of sand, which can be used to contact his allies. Sajin is also seemingly able to infuse his strikes with chakra, enhancing the power of said blows. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths After Konohagakure and Sunagakure decided to host a joint Chūnin Exams, Sajin and his teammates went to Konohagakure where the first exams would be held. Once entering the exams, Sajin and his teammates were randomly split into different rooms to take the written test. On a monitor, Shikamaru Nara explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their team's combined score must equal exactly 100 points to pass. Sajin calmly performed his technique on the sand outside to tell his teammates what question they should each take.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 As Neji realised a simple way for everyone to pass, Sajin offered to do it himself but once doing so, added an extra strike to ruin the plan, insisting on making everyone else fail as he already answered the question with his own teammates. As he mocked Neji for the situation, the Konoha genin remained unfazed, noting that given the nature of the math between the three questions, the other rooms would still figure out how to answer. Annoyed by Neji's attitude, Sajin got ready to fight him, only for Neji reminding him of the rule for no fighting in this exam. After the time was up, Shikamaru revealed as second question. He asked who the team would sacrifice in a situation that requires a decoy, noting that the answer has to be unanimous to pass; the selected teammate would be disqualified from the exams. With his technique, Sajin told his team to choose Mijin. Later, Sajin and Mujin were shocked to find that many of the other passing ninja were still with their full team. Neji explained that the second question was a trick to test the team's loyalty; everyone was there because they chose no one. Another proctor — Temari, then explained that all teams without all three members were immediately disqualified.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Trivia * means "sand" and means "compassion". Written as 砂塵, "sajin" means "sand cloud". References